Koi no Telephone GOAL
|type = Single |artist = Abe Natsumi |album = 2nd ~Shimiwataru Omoi~ |released = August 11, 2004 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single, Single V, digital download |length = 11:17 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Datte Ikitekanakucha 2nd single (2004) |Next = Yume Naraba 4th single (2005) }} Koi no Telephone GOAL (恋のテレフォンGOAL; Love's Telephone GOAL) is the third single released by Abe Natsumi. It was released on August 11, 2004 in Regular and Limited Edition, and Single V. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 47,351 copies. The Single V reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 18,722 copies total.. Tracklist CD #Koi no Telephone GOAL #OL no Jijou (OLの事情; An Office Lady's Circumstances) #Koi no Telephone GOAL (Instrumental) Single V #Koi no Telephone GOAL (MV) #Koi no Telephone GOAL (Close-up Version) #Making Of Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Koi no Telephone GOAL #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) #OL no Jijou #*Arrangement: Nakano Sadahiro TV Performances *2004.08.08 Hello! Morning *2004.08.12 AX Music *2004.08.13 Arizona no Mahou *2004.08.13 MUSIC STATION *2004.08.26 Utaban Concert Performances ;Koi no Telephone GOAL *Hello! Project 2004 SUMMER ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Ishikawa Rika ~ Kamei Eri *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Inaba Atsuko ~ Kago Ai *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Ishikawa Rika, Inaba Atsuko ~ Kago Ai, Kamei Eri *Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" - Nochiura Natsumi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- - Hello! Project *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ (with Country Musume) *Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Otomechikku Bank~ *Hello☆Pro on Stage! 2006 Nippon Seinenkan Kouen "Yuujou to Mahou no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ - Maeda Yuuka, Mori Saki, Yutoku Ayumi, Furukawa Konatsu, Komine Momoka *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Angelic~ (part of a medley) *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Noto Arisa, Wada Ayaka, Saho Akari, Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Hagiwara Mai *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ - Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - Ikuta Erina, Haga Akane, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Taguchi Natsumi, Ono Mizuho (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Yokoyama Reina, Kawamura Ayano (part of a medley) *Nakazawa Yuko Chotto Dake Hayai Happy X’mas Show in Tokyo - Nakazawa Yuko ;OL no Jijou *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Angelic~ (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 47,351 External Links *Discography: **Single: Abe-Natsumi.com, Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Koi no Telephone GOAL, OL no Jijou Category:Abe Natsumi Singles Category:Abe Natsumi DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:2004 Singles Category:2004 Single Vs Category:Solo Single Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Inaba Atsuko Singles In